Most of the card screens and lickerin screens in current use are between forty (101.6 cm) and forty five inches (114.3 cm) wide, but the width of the carding machine screens with which this invention is described varies between forty (101.6 cm) and and sixty inches (152.4 cm). For convenient reference, the term "forty inch screen" (101.6 cm screen) is used herein to refer to screens having a width between forty (101.6 cm) and sixty inches (152.4 cm).